Trouble
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: Kaname is in a good mood, so he doesn't try to kill Zero. Instead, he wants to get in trouble with him. Zero/Kaname ONESHOT fluff.


**Hai guys I'm back with yet another fic! This one's Vampire Knight and I'm not that well educated character-wise, so this is possibly completely out of character and I don't know how this will turn out… so yeah. I might write another one in the future.**

**People keep asking if I'm going to finish my completed stories, so... the answer to that is no, I guess?**

**Summary: Kaname is in a good mood, so he doesn't try to kill Zero. Instead, he wants to get in trouble with him. Zero/Kaname ONESHOT fluff.**

* * *

><p><em>Trouble<em>

Zero has an undying hate for Kaname Kuran, and Kaname has an undying hate for Zero Kiryu. Or… that's how the silver-hair thought it was. Today, Kaname walked through the door with a smile, and it didn't seem to leave, no matter how many times Zero frowned back.

"Zero?"

"What do you want now?"

"I'm sick of doing all this work."

"So?"

"Let's go somewhere."

Zero flinched at his question. "What?"

"You heard me. Let's ditch this work and go somewhere!"

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You don't, but you're just going to have to trust me."

_Trust?_ Trust Kaname Kuran not to kill him, or at least try to? He looked at the brunette suspiciously.

"I don't buy it."

"Oh come on, Zero. Let's just go and get in trouble together for a change!" Kaname outstretched a hand, and he wanted Zero to take it.

Zero was cautious, and pulled out of the pureblood's grasp quickly.

"Fine I'll go with you… but clean out your pockets and take off your jacket. I can't take any chances."

* * *

><p>The two walked into the mall silently.<p>

"Are you sure about this, Kaname?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. It's not like we're gonna go to jail or something."

Zero sighed. "I can only hope."

They walked through the door that read, "Security Personnel Only", and said hi to a few guards before one of them actually decided to do something.

"Hey you kids, get back here!"

"Oh shit, run!"

Laughter escaped their mouths as they darted away. They ran until they came to a big oak tree. Zero would've kept running if Kaname hadn't grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his chest. Zero's eyes met Kaname's brownish-red ones. Their breaths were rapid as they moved closer to each other. Their lips met for a mere second before they heard footsteps coming closer.

"Oh yes mister, "we won't be arrested," what will we do now?"

"Keep running."

* * *

><p>They arrived back at around 9:00, and were exhausted. They had been chased all around town by a security guard, and had almost been caught twice. What a fun evening. They sprawled out on the cool grass and watched the stars.<p>

"You know Kaname, this wasn't a bad idea. I actually had fun today."

"Yeah. Maybe we should get in trouble together more often."

"Maybe we should."

Kaname smiled and tried to give Zero a kiss, but he pushed him away.

"I should go. It's pretty late."

"Oh. Um… yeah, you need your rest."

"Kaname?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you…"

"I hate you too."

* * *

><p>Zero is a strange boy who only <em>thought<em> that he hated Kaname Kuran, and Kaname is a pureblood who, too, only _thought_ he hated Zero Kiryu. Sometimes you don't realize you truly love a person until you end up in trouble with them. All I can say is that Zero would never love Yuuki like he used to, and Kaname would never think about anyone else like he thought about Zero. Their love is indescribable. When they are out places, they hardly know each other, but when they are alone, it seems like they've known each other forever, sharing secrets and telling each other jokes. One night Yuuki found them in the same bed, and she ran out crying. But it's not like they cared.

And when you think about it, all of this started with a little trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I know it's so freaking short and I think this is totally out of character and I could have done a better job, but my dad was freaking out and telling me to get off, so au revoir my fellow writers!<strong>

**Review plz!**

**-Hollow Phoenix**


End file.
